Cat-a-clysm
'''Cat-A-Clysm '''is the first episode from the third season of The Pussycats. Summary Ian Zaleski, Delilah Pussycat and Kitty diVono take a mission in the Levantine land, where submission cultists are threatening the worldwide peace. Their relationship develops during the mission. Plot A submission cult from the Levant led by a terrorist named Ratbar is threatening the entire region and possibly the worldwide peace. Ian Zaleski sees the issue as the way of legalizing his relationship with Delilah Pussycat and Kitty diVono, just like his older brother Stanisław Zaleski has done with Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat in Two Pussycats for One Stan episode in the previous season. Delilah and Kitty agree with him, as well as Ian receives support from the older part of his family. Two squads are sent to the Levant: * Squad Alpha consisted of Penelope, Mona, and Stan * Squad Beta, composed of Delilah, Ian, and Kitty. Having converted to the submission cult, Ian marries Delilah and Kitty under the blessing of the same submission cult cleric, who helped Stan in his relationship with Penelope and Mona. The Squad Beta is about to find Ratbar and eliminate him, while the Squad Alpha is providing backup for Squad Beta. In the Levant, Ratbar is found in a township gathering an angry mob to assault local synagogue with fire, melee weapons, and explosives. The leader is recognized by wearing messy galabiya robe with a bright red keffiyeh shaped to resemble budyennovka hat. Ian notices that the mob members use quite a varied selection of melee weapons - apart from scimitars, falchions, kiliyis, jambiyas, butcher knives, cleavers, and AK-47 bayonets, the angry mob members also wield copies of Japanese katana swords. While the militant crowd is being rallied, Squad Beta sneaks past them and takes positions inside a nearby tall tower. Squad Alpha is observing the area from a flat hotel roof in the square. Hidden inside the tower, Ian sets a PK machine gun to cover the mobsters with fire, while Delilah and Kitty prepare their AKM rifles hidden beneath their burqas. When Ratbar is about to lead his mob at the nearby synagogue, he gets shot stone dead from AKM rifles wielded by Delilah and Kitty, while his followers are pinned down with machinegun fire from Ian's PK. While Squad Beta is shooting out the terrorists, Squad Alpha is observing the area and eliminating the remnants of the terrorist organization. After a short gunfight, the mission is deemed success without losses on Team Pussycat's side. The body count examination reveals that Ratbar was shot stone dead in his torso and forehead. Back home, Ian converts back to Roman Catholicism, while Delilah comes back to Lutheranism and Kitty returns to the Nondenominational Protestant Church of Arizona; the churches they were raised in as kittens. Just like in his older brothers' case, Ian and his two wives receive proper documents legalizing their marriage inside the civilized parts of the world - for their merits against Levantine terrorism. The episode ends with Ian spending his first evening with his wives Delilah and Kitty. Characters Team Pussycat * Penelope Pussycat * Mona Pussycat * Stanisław Zaleski * Delilah Pussycat * Kitty diVono * Ian Zaleski The Bad Guys * the Ratbar * Ratbar's henchmen * The submission cult's preacher Trivia This episode is the continuation of Two Pussycats for One Stan. Category:The Pussycats Category:The Pussycats Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Under construction